Fifteen children
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have a conversation about Sheldon's desire to have 15 children
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea while I was about to fall asleep after I saw the episode. I loved seeing Shamy talking about babies and wanted to write about what would happen when they were alone. I hope you like it.**

Amy opened the door of the apartment and deposited the keys in the bowl that they had in a table next to the door, her fiancée entered behind her and he close the door while Amy removed the bag of the shoulder and I leave it on the sofa.

"Sheldon ... what you said a while ago about what you want to have 15 children. Are you serious? " she still couldn't believe that Sheldon wanted to have so many children.

"Of course that i was, Amy. I already told you that I think we will have exceptional children. "

"But 15 children? You're not a fan of babies, I can count on a hand the times you've loaded Halley and ... "

"I can also count on one hand the times I've touched Stuart and that's because I do not enjoy touching people unnecessarily, but it would take me a while to figure out how many times I've touched you." Sheldon turned around and pulled out a bottle of water for him and one for Amy. He walk to where she was and he give her the bottle "The same thing happens with babies, I don't enjoy being near most babies but I'm sure our children will be an exception. "

"Okay," said Amy. Even though Sheldon and she had talked about having babies on a couple of occasions, it had never been as serious as it was at that moment- But even so, if you wanted us to have 15 children ... we should have started having them since we met and I don't think that even so we couldn't have so many.

"I told you, you don't have to have them all." He sipped his drink. "But I think we could convince Penny.

"Penny has not even decided to have her own children. Do you really think she would accept to rent his belly? "

"I think it's possible. "

"I don't think so" they were silent for a few seconds "Have you thought about all the work of having a child? " nodded. "Now, could you imagine the job that would be to take care of 15? The amount of money we would need and not to mention the space" She turn around to see the apartment "We couldn't even have a baby here. "

"You are right, that is why when you are about to have our first child we will move to a bigger place. "

"Are you serious? " Amy asked clearly surprised.

"Of course. Didn't you expect us to always live in this department or do we? "

"Of course not, but I thought I'd have to convince you to find another place" Amy smiled "Wait, why did you say we'll move when I was about to have the baby? "

"We need to find a suitable place to live and that takes time and I ... I want us to have a baby soon. "

" How soon? " Amy asked that knowing Sheldon that could be in 3 years.

"We could start trying right now" Amy spit out the water she was drinking and almost wet to Sheldon "Are you okay? "asked to see that she did not stop coughing.

"Y..Yes. "

"So you want to start trying to have a baby? "

"Are you kidding, right? "

"I'm talking seriously, Amy, if you want we can start trying to get you pregnant. "

"We're not married yet," Amy reminded him.

-And that what?

-Always imagine that if we ever had a child we would be married.

-If it's so important to you, we can wait until the wedding. But there are only two months left, which means that even if you were pregnant tonight, on the day of the wedding no one would notice.

-Wow, you've really been thinking about everything.

-I told you, I want to have children with you.

-Fine Sheldon, we can start trying to have a baby tonight- her fiance smiled happily and leaned over to kiss her -but there's something I have to tell you before- Amy said separating from him- I don't agree that we have 15 children, Not even using a rental belly.

-Well, I think with 12 children we could ...

-They are still many. The most advisable thing is that we have 2.

-But Amy ... -he grimaced- How about 9 children?

-3 children.

-7 children and we could even name them as the Weasleys! "He said excitedly at the thought.

-4 children and it's my last offer- Sheldon wrinkled his nose and Amy smiled internally. She loved when Sheldon did that.

-Very good. I accept that we have 4 children ... if I choose the names. "Amy frowned." And if you approve them, of course.

-Now that we both agree- Amy started to run her finger up and down on Sheldon's chest- I think we should start trying to conceive our first child.

-But we're going to the room- he said offering his hand to Amy to help her get off the couch.

Once they were in the room Amy climbed astride Sheldon and began to kiss him, in a short time Amy was only in underwear and Sheldon shirtless.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked, bewildered to see that Amy ran to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" He stood up worried when he heard his fiancee vomiting.

-Yes, I'm fine- she said after a while. He stood up and started brushing his teeth.

Are you sure? "She nodded." Do you want me to bring you some water? "

-It is not necessary.

\- It will not be that you are getting sick again?

-I hope not.

-Yesterday you also vomited. I think if you're getting sick.

-Don't worry, Sheldon.

-Well ... I suppose it would be best if we go to sleep.

-Yes -Amy was enjoying being about to have coitus with Sheldon, but after having vomited it did not seem like a good idea to continue.

-Then tomorrow may be the day we conceive our son- Sheldon said that he was still very excited about the idea.

10 minutes later both were in pajamas lying on their bed.

"Good evening." Amy leaned down and kissed him on the lips, she was about to turn around when Sheldon took her arm.

-Wait. I want to ask you something. How ... how do you think our lives would be if we had decided to keep out our plans to have a child?

-I don't know. Our life would be completely different, I probably would have fallen in love with you long before, maybe ...

-How you know you would have fallen in love with me long before?

-At the time of having a child, we would have had to start seeing each other all the time, I imagine that at some point we would have started living together, in separate rooms of course, but living together ... I would definitely have fallen in love with you and maybe ... you too would have fallen in love before me.

-I think I've always been in love with you, but it took me a long time to admit it.

-I love you.

-I love you too, Amy- he kiss her- Then do you regret it?

-Of course not.

\- But perhaps now we were married and with a son who would be approximately 6 years old.

\- Yes, but it makes me happy to know that we will have a child naturally and not through a laboratory, because we both want it and not because it will be an experiment.

"Besides, my mother would have been furious." They both laughed, remembering that this was the main reason why they had rejected the idea of having a child.

-What do you think she will say now?

\- She will be very excited that her favorite son is going to give her a grandchild.

"Will you tell her we'll try to have a baby tomorrow when you talk to her?"

-Or we can wait until after the wedding to tell her- Amy smiled because even though Sheldon was an adult and independent man he was still worried about what Mary would think.

The next morning they both woke up and started getting ready to go to work. Once they were ready, they left the apartment and went down the stairs, they were about to reach the first floor when Amy tripped and was about to fall, but Sheldon managed to hold her by the waist.

Are you okay? "he ask worried looking at his fiancee.

-Yes, I felt a little dizzy, but it's nothing. Do not worry.

-I think you should stay to rest.

-It's not necessary, Sheldon.

-I think so. You have been working late these days and it is obviously affecting you.

"We're going to do this, I'm going to work and if I feel bad I'll go back to the apartment to rest." Sheldon did not seem very convinced but nodded.

A couple of hours later Amy was in her lab, reviewing the advances she had made with Howard when someone knocked on the door, looked up and saw Raj.

-What are you doing here? -asked curious to see her friend.

-I was just passing by here and it occurred to me to say hello- said Raj naturally.

-Sheldon sending you , right?

-What? No! -Amy arched an eyebrow- Well yes. It says that you had a dizziness and almost fell off the stairs.

-I told him I'm fine.

-I think it's nice that he cares so much for you.

-Well, you saw that I'm ... -Amy ran to the trash can that was in the corner of his lab and vomited.

-Are you fine? You need something?

-No, I'm okay. Thank you.

\- Do you think you're going to get sick?

-Can be. It's already the third time I get nauseated in a couple of days.

\- Nausea and dizziness? If I did not know how cautious Sheldon is and that you only have sex once a year I would think you're pregnant- said Raj laughing.

-That's impossible. Sheldon and I always use protection.

\- It's not as if they you done it many times. It's only been four times- Amy glared at him- Ok, I saw you're fine. I'll tell Sheldon not to worry.

"Thank you, Rajesh," Amy said, rolling her eyes. Once her friend left she continued with her work.


	2. The benign overlord

After Raj left, Amy kept thinking about the fact that maybe she could be pregnant. But she quickly undid that idea from her head. She and Sheldon were very careful and it was almost impossible that she was pregnant, so she try to concentrate and keep working.

Shortly before lunch Sheldon sent her a message telling her that he was going to eat at her lab. Amy smiled as she read the message, answered her fiancé that she liked the idea and then continued with her work. Or at least she try because Sheldon didn't take long to appear in her laboratory.

-Sheldon What are you doing here so early?

-Early? In fact, I'm late because the lady in the cafeteria didn't want to give me an extra portion of food, even though I explain in detail that you've been feeling bad and that you should eat better.

"Is it time for lunch?" She glanced at her watch and saw that Sheldon was obviously right. "I can not believe the hours passed so quickly.

\- Clearly you had not noticed the time, because I sent you the message almost an hour ago and you answered me when I was on the way to your laboratory.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I've been so focused on work that I lost track of time.

"How's it going?" Sheldon asked, looking at all the papers she had lying on the table.

-Very well-Amy started talking to her fiance about what she was working on and Sheldon watched her closely, he loved to see Amy so happy and excited.

"Then I'll be back in two hours so we can go," he said when they finished eating.

-About that ... I think it would be better if you left with Leonard- Sheldon looked at her without understanding- I want to continue moving a little further in this and it will take me an hour or two.

\- In that case I can stay in my office to wait for you and go together.

-It is not necessary.

-But what if you feel bad again?

"I hadn't feel bad again," Amy lied, not wanting to worry him.

-All right. I'll tell Leonard I'll go with him. Maybe I can convince him to take me to the train shop. "He went up to Amy and put his hands on her waist and kissed her long and deep.

"Why was that?" She asked, somewhat agitated after that kiss. Sheldon raised his eyebrows and smiled.

-To remind you that we have something to do at night.

"Believe me, I have not forgotten." Sheldon gave her another kiss on the lips and then left the lab.

Amy's cell phone started ringing and she walked towards where she had left it, worried because it was strange that someone spoke to her while she was at work. I take the cell phone and answer.

-What happens Sheldon?

\- you are not answering my messages again and it's about time you come home.

-Sheldon still is ... -she glanced at the clock on his wrist and was amazed to see that it was later than she thought- I keep my things and go there.

-Okay, drive carefully. I love you.

-I love you too

Amy picked up all the papers from the table and put her things in her bag and left the lab. She had just gotten into her car when she listened to her cell phone started to ring, thinking it was Sheldon grabbed it and checked her messages to see that Bernadette had sent her and Penny an adorable picture of Michael and Halley. Amy smiled at the sight of her cute nephews and suddenly thought of her own children and maybe that same night she could get pregnant ... if she wasn't already pregnant.

She decided that before going to her apartment she would go to a pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test just to get rid of the idea, since she was sure that the test would be negative.

When she entering the pharmacy she began to feel nervous and did not know why. She reach the counter and quickly a young woman came to meet her. 5 minutes later she came out with a bag in which there were three different brands of pregnancy tests, since she had not had time to investigate which of all the pregnancy tests that the young woman had shown her was the best.

She opened the door of her apartment a little and poked her head in search of Sheldon but didn''t see him anywhere so she thought maybe he was in 4A. She enter to the apartment and leave her bag on the sofa and walk to the room when she hear the noise of the shower. Amy closed her eyes to think what she should do, she didn't want Sheldon to start asking questions, so it occurred to her to use her best friend's bathroom. She cross the hall and knock on the door.

\- What do you want now? Are you going to clean? "Penny's voice was heard. Amy peeked in. "Oh, it's you Ames, come in."

-Who did you think it was?

-Your fiancé was here in despair that it was too late and you still didn't come. He was wandering around the room and who knows how he tripped over the ingredients I was going to use for dinner and ended up beating his pants and doing a mess on the floor. "Amy turned to look into the kitchen and saw that the floor was stained and arched the eyebrow- I told him he had to go back and clean up the mess he caused.

-Now I understand why he is taking a bath. By the way, can I use your bathroom?

"Does Sheldon not let you enter the bathroom while you're taking a bath?" Without waiting for an answer, Penny continued. "You must find a way to seduce him and convince him to do it in the shower, you have no idea ..."

-Oh believe me, I have more idea of what you imagine -said Amy with a smile.

-You're all a vixen -Penny beckoned her friend to sit next to her- You must tell me everything.

-Yes ... but can I use your bathroom first?

"Okay, but then you'll tell me everything," Penny said and Amy nodded before walking to the bathroom.

-Oh God! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here, "Leonard said startled when entering the bathroom and see Amy standing by the sink.

-It's my fault. I should have locked the door.

-What is ...? -Leonard pointed to one of the tests Amy had in hand- Are you ... pregnant?

-Well, that's what I'm trying to find out.

"I didn't think you were going to take Eliott's name so seriously." He smiled. "But you don't think it's too fast? I mean, I guess yesterday you had sex. but it's very ...

-We tried, but we couldn't-Leonard was going to say something but Amy interrupted him- And in case you was wondering, Sheldon was excited and very willing to have coitus with me, in fact I was ...

"I don't need the details," he said, covering his ears with his hands. "It's not that I keeps track but you've had sex for more than two months ago. Do not you think you should have noticed it before?

-I don't think I got pregnant on my birthday

-So?

-It's time, "answered Amy, ignoring her friend's question. She grabs one of the tests but put it back on the sink- I can not see.

"Do you ... want me to see them for you?" Amy nodded and Leonard came over to look at the three pregnancy tests.

-And...? I am…?

-Well, the truth is that Eliott Cooper sounds better than Eliott Hofstadter- Amy looked at him trying to understand- The tests are positive. You are pregnant.

-Are you serious?

-Yes-said Leonard smiling excitedly. Amy yelled and hugged Leonard.

-What the hell is going on? -asked Penny entering the bathroom- Leonard What are you doing here?

-Well ... -Amy grabbed one of the pregnancy tests and showed it to her friend- Are you ...? -Amy nodded and now it was Penny's turn to scream.

-Definitely you have to tell me everything.

-Okay, but I think we'd better go to the living room.

-Yes, you're right-Penny opened the door and left followed by her husband. Amy kept the pregnancy tests in a bag.

\- Have you seen Amy? I found her bag in our apartment but she wasn't there, "said Sheldon, entering the apartment of his friends without knocking on the door.

-Yes, she's here-Penny smiled even more when she saw Sheldon.

-Why are you smiling like crazy people? - At that moment Amy appeared and stood next to her friends who were still smiling- Why didn't you tell me that you had arrived? I was very worried.

-I'm sorry, but I had something important to do.

-Great, now you're also smiling like crazy.

-You will also be smiling when you find out- assure Penny

-What are you talking about? -Amy took out one of the pregnancy tests and gave it to Sheldon- What is this?

-It's a pregnancy tests.

-It's Penny ... - He glanced at his friend and the blonde shook with her head- Are you ...? - Amy nodded with tears in her eyes.

-Yes- she said.

-Are we having a baby?

-We are having a baby! - Sheldon circled Amy around the waist and hugged her tightly. Penny put her head on her husband's shoulder and watched her friends with emotion.

"I can not believe Shamy is going to have a baby," she said after Sheldon and Amy separated.

-Still digging the Shamy?- asked Leonard to his wife with a smile.

-Absolutely. Especially because they didn't need to rent my belly.

"He's still our first child," Sheldon said, taking Amy's hand as he walked to his spot. "So don't rule out the possibility of ...

"No" They shouted.

-Okay, fine. I will not insist on that topic.

-Thank you.

-But if you change your mind ...

-Sheldon!

-Hey! That is no way to talk to the father of the first benign overloard who is going to lead the world to a brighter tomorrow.

-Amy you still have to explain how it is that you have just realized that you are pregnant-Leonard said, ignoring Sheldon.

-It's true. How is it that you are pregnant? We always use protection-Sheldon said trying to remember if some of the times he had had sex with Amy had forgotten to use a condom- No, we have always used protection.

-Well, condoms only guarantee a 97% protection using it correctly. 80% if it is not used correctly.

"You're right," Sheldon was surprised. "I can not believe we're part of the 3%.

-Maybe they are part of the 20% who don't use it correctly -they both looked at Penny.

-If you and Zack managed to use them effectively, what makes you think that Amy and I could not?

-Well, I understood your point, but still ... How did you not notice? It's not like you've had coitus a hundred times-said Penny, and Sheldon and Amy looked at each other- have you had coitus frequently?

"Well ... yes," said Sheldon, as there was no point in continuing to hide him.

-But yesterday you told us that with Amy's last birthday your coitus went up to 4 times!

"Is that what you were talking about when I got close to the table?" Amy looked at Sheldon and he blushed.

-Yes and I didn't lie. On Amy's birthday we had coitus for the fourth time. I just preferred not to tell you that after that we've been having coitus frequently.

-You dog- said Leonard smiling -Why did not tell us?

"I didn't want Wolowitz to start saying that I have yielded to my lower impulses like all of you.

-Do you realize that at some point we would discover it, right?

-We planned to tell you after the wedding.

-It's true, You're getting married!-Penny said- Amy you will be the cutest pregnant bride of all!

"I can not believe it's me who gets married pregnant and not you" Amy teased before yawning.

\- Little lady, I think it's time to go to rest, "said Sheldon standing up.

-You're right. I had a very long day full of emotions - she put her hand on her belly and Sheldon put his hand on Amy's and both smiled.

"God, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Penny whispered to her husband.

Back at their apartment, Sheldon said he would help Amy to bathe in case she had another dizziness and Amy couldn't refuse because she loved that her fiancé wanted to take care of her so much. After the bath in which Amy convinced Sheldon that she was fine and ended up having sex right there. Both left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and heard that their cell phones didn't stop ringing.

\- I have missed calls from Howard, Bernadette, Raj and my mom.

-I also have them, my mother, my sister and Meemaw. What do you think is happening?

"Penny," Amy replied.

And yes, Amy was right. Penny had taken it upon herself to report that Amy was pregnant to the friends and family of Sheldon and Amy. So the couple spent the next hour talking to everyone who wanted to congratulate Shamy on the future birth of the first benign overloard.


End file.
